


Lay your head where my Heart used to be.

by crypticalWitch



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Ace Jonny d'Ville, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Body Horror, Brian has Chronic Pain, Brian has a sword because i think its kinda hot, Dr. Carmilla appears, Dr. Carmilla's trying to be an ok person, Drumbot Brian being a BAMF, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, He has a repuatation, Identity Reveal, Illusions, Jonny d'Ville being soft, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Possession, Post-Possession, Rated T for language, SECRETLY, The Mechs being surprisingly oblivious, To Brians current activity, also Sex jokes, everyone else is undead and casuing chaos, except the toy soldier, grimreaper brian, group chat shenanigans, its just refusing to acknowledge its personhood, refusal to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crypticalWitch/pseuds/crypticalWitch
Summary: death was surprisingly peaceful, if loney. Until Brian woke up in an alternate versions body. and then his more Murderous friends show up. WRONG. BAD.Oil slick and silver grey, Brian needs to snap them out of it, and send them to their group afterlife.Is he the Grim Reaper now?*Fic and Chapter Titles from Green Grass By Tom Waits.*
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Lay down on the Green Grass

**Author's Note:**

> HNNNGG ANGST MACHINE GO BRRRRR

The chill seeped into Brian's metal bones. Slowly the void full of starts blurred, faded and disappeared. 

Death was not as scary as Brian thought it was. Ulysses had the right idea, a forest full of trees and flowers. Night and day cycled through, and rain came and passed, and Brian, human brian, wandered, seeking out his crew friends family, humming a song and his mind, tired and heavy, was on his friend, and if they would recognise him. 

No matter how long he walked, or how loud he called, he could find the other Mechs, and worry began to grow.

And Brian woke up. In a room he did not recognise with memories he didn't recognise.

He could deal with this. He rose, his knees and lower back suddenly aching. He sat back down, took a few deep breaths, he could deal with this. Finally, he got out of bed, and immediately stubbed his pinky toe on his bed frame.

“⎓⚍ᓵꖌ ᒲᒷ uoinota shafaer guawysvern odins right eye that HURT” the string of curses had come from several languages and had come out before Brian could catch himself.

A loud thump against the wall caught Brian’s attention. “GO TO BED!” the voice was muffled, but nonetheless brought tears to Brian's eyes. Tears that were quickly whipped away. Brian needed to be strong. He stiffened, and opened his door.

The hallway was pitch black, but his eyes (apparently still somewhat mechanical) quickly shifted to allow him to see. He cast his eyes over the doors until he saw one that memory told was the bathroom, and he went.

Brian seeing himself with skin was weird. Brian seeing himself as anything but a robot whose face was brass and copper was weird. The flicker of a thought prompted Brian to test something. He had felt his eyes twist and spark in the dark letting him see. He tested, moving the plates that once covered metal nerves and muscle. 

And tan skin was swapped for copper and Bronze.

And the Drumbot laughed. Breathless and weak. 


	2. Stand beneath a rainy sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ok,im going to write an Ansty Story  
> also Me: haha fluff go BBRRRRRR

Brian found several things much more enjoyable than he would have thought. The first was working in the Thrift store the alternate him had found employment in.

It was a small store, its shelves piled high with old trinkets and things people didn't want or need. It reminded him, in a roundabout way, of the Aurora. A pile full of things someone did not want given new life. It was also a massive mess but that was hardly Old Lady Joisies fault. 

His Friend (Read Tim since he was closest with him if all his neighbors,) and neighbors didn't really come by, since he mostly kept to himself, never intersecting with the folks he shared the floor with. The thrift shop was definity a quiet place, with very few things that really caught his attention, but there were some things Brian liked to steal away from their cases.

There was an old damascus ( if you asked the DrumBot, he would say it was asgardian, despite the low probability) sword, an old game console, a pistol that was probably illegal, but his favorite, was an old school banjo, something he had a habit of playing when the store was perfectly empty, save himself. So he played the old banjo, Flesh and Metal fingers dancing over strings. He played family songs he long memorised, and sometimes, on days when the forgotten things piled high seemed to squeeze all sound from the world, he sang along.

It was one of these days, when the banjo called and he was absolutely sure no one was there, tha Josie learned of his habit.

Old Woman Josie’s “nieces and nephews” were not a strange sight around her store, since they often tagged along with their caretaker, even if Brian never could quite tell them apart and they often left as quickly as they came. It didn't help that the ones that stayed close refused to tell him their actual names, each going by Erika. 

He began strumming, before the quiet sound of shuffling caught his ear.

“Erika?” One of the Erikas stuck their head out from between the shelves. “Hey sweetie! Ya scared me there!”

Erika came up to his counter, and gave a small smile.

“Will you play that song about the princess?”

Brian thought for a moment, unsure, “Cinders’ song?” Erika nodded, and brian smiled, “I think that can be arranged!”

Brian was not unused to requests, and this specific Erika was fond of princesses. 

Brian was no toy Soldier, but he did a good enough job for his three person audience, though he didn't realise he audience had grown. 

When he had finished, Erika had a few questions.

“Whats Cinders story?” 

“Huh?”

“Every song has a story behind it, Who's Cinders' lover and why is she searching for her?”

“As interesting a story that sounds,” old woman Josie’s voice cut through the silent air, “Brian will have to tell it later, Anna, we need to be getting ready for Lunch with Ceicle and Carlos, remember?”

Brian gve a triumphant cheer and Anna groaned,

“Auntie you ruined the game for mee.”

“Oh sorry love,” Josie smiled, “ready to go?”

“I guess.” Anna looked into Brian’s eyes, “Promise me you tell me Cinders story?”

“Promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky Promise!” Brian locked his pinky with Anna's, and then moved to put the banjo away.

“Don't worry about the banjo love, you are a lovely player.” Brian blushed as Josie left, “oh hello there love!” someone new was in the store, and before brian could even speak, he saw them.

Tim was grinning like a maniac, dark green eyes shining behind his thick glasses.

“You play the banjo!!” 

“And the drums, and the accordion, and the guitar, and also sing a little.”

“HOW DID I NEVER KNOW!” 

“I don't acutely own any instruments soo, its kinda a mute point.”

“Nice one, and I work at a music store, you're showing off to me like...in twenty minutes.”

“1- not intentional, and 2- why twenty minutes?”

“Lunch break. Hence why i'm here.”

“Oh.” brian sighed, “Fine, but i'm not singing,”

“Deal.”

\---------------

“So how’s Jonny?” Brian asked, ignoring the tears that threatened his eyes as he brought up Tims roomate.

“Frustrating, i might need you to babysit for me one of these days.” 

“He's. a grown man?”

“He's. a mess thought!” 

“I’ve. Never met him.” Brian did his best to pretend that he had dated the first mate in another life. “Haven't even had a conversation with the man. Or anyone else on our floor for that manner.”

“Arnt you in the group chat?”

“Group chat?”

“Gimme your phone.”

“What no.”Tim lunged for Brian phone, held loose in his hand. “Stop!”


	3. The Moon is over the rise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shakes self* WRITE ANGST DAMNIT  
> Whos who in the group chat
> 
> Jonny- Rage Babty  
> Raphaella- Choose to be a teacher  
> Taylor Swift- Nastya (cause bad blood)  
> Eye Spy- Tim  
> emotional support- Marius  
> Sense- Ivy

**Brian** was added to  **The Fourth Fucking Floor**

**Rage Babty:** and thats is why Gueniver Arthur and Lancelot really should have just entered a polycule

**Choose to be a teacher:** …..

**emotional support:** youve thought this through jonny?

**Taylor Swift:** WHY CANT YOU USE YOUR POWERS FOR GOOD?

**Rage Babty:** i reuse on principle

**Brian:** _ high noon over camelot is tht you? _

**Rage Babty:** whos this fucker

**Eye Spy:** Our neihbir

**Eye Spy:** Our neighber

**Eye Spy:** Our neighbr

**Eye Spy:** BRIAN LIVES NEXT US

**Brian:** Hi

**Choose to be a teacher** changed  **Brian** ’s name to  **Stowaway**

**Stowaway** changed their name to  **The Hanged Man**

**Eye Spy:** ???

**The Hanged Man:** old inside joke with some friends

**emotional support:** whats Highnoon over camelot?

**The Hanged Man:** oh, its album my friends had planned but never made.

**emotional support** : oooo!

**Taylor Swift:** Were you in Band?

**The Hanged Man:** oh yeah

**Eye Spy:** GIVE ME A SHOW

**Eye Spy:** GIVE ME A SHOW

**Eye Spy:** GIVE ME A SHOW

**Sense:** I AM AT WORK SHUT UP

**Eye Spy:** sorry Ivy

**Emotional support:** Sorry

**The Hanged Man:** sorry

**Rage Babty:** not sorry

**Choose to be a teacher** : our bad

  
  


5:07

**Eye Spy:** brian

**Eye Spy:** briann

**Eye Spy:** BRIANNNNN

**Eye Spy:** BRIIIAAANNNNN

**The Hanged Man** : WHAT???

**Eye Spy:** come over here

**The Hanged Man** : why?

**Eye Spy:** I want to hear you play

**The Hanged Man:** you’ve heard me play

**Eye Spy: YES**

**The Hanged Man:** fine.

\---------

Brian gently knocked on Tims door, which opened quickly, Marius stood there with a smile.

“You must be Brian! Im Byron Marius Von Raum! Everyone calls me Marius!” Marius stuck out his hand, quickly shaken by Brian, who smiled.

“Nice to meet you Marius!”

“...i think your the first person to say my name right on the first time!” Marius laughed.

Brian smiled, before realising. “Tim wanted me to show off in front of everyone, didnt he?”

“NO I WANTED YOU TOO COME OVER TO CHILL WITH EVERYONE MISTER ANTISOCIAL!” Tim yelled, 

“Well, looks like your coming in,“ Marius stepped aside, and Brian slid inside and into the living space.

It was strange. Ashes was playing with a lighter, but the smell of gas did not hang in the air. Jonny was swinging around on a stool, a drink in hand, but no gun or knife in the other. Ivy laid across a seat and also Raphaella, a book in hand, but no weapons or metal or wings in sight. Tim was happily mixing drinks over the counter, but no gas was among the drinks. 

The room was humming with chatter from the seven, and tim quickly waved Brian over to where he was mixin drinks.

“What can i get ya?” Brian and Jonny rolled their eyes. 

“Something strong if thats ok.”

“I feel like that sentence is sorta an oxymoron there big guy!”

Brian rolled his eyes 

“Want one to Jonny Boy?”

“Fuck yeah!” Tim passed them their drinks, and Brian drank, the familiar burn of whiskey and cinnamon vodka running down his throat. Jonny began to cough.

“What the hell did you mix?”

“Cinnamon Vodka and whisky, plus some of this” Tim shook the bottle of Orange flavor syrup.

“Wow, i couldn’t taste the orange syrup.”

“Syrup” Tim corrected as Jonny continued to die, attracting Ashes attention .

“Not today.”

“Wait? Why aren't you coughing up your lungs?” Jonny weezed.

‘Dontsayitdontsayitdontsayitdontsayit’ Brian thought, “it's such a chore.” Brian began to giggle.

“What?”

“Not explaining, either way, i’ve had stronger.”

“....i am going to make you cough.” Tim began to make ridiculous combo after ridiculous combo, Only stopping whe Ashes kicked him out for attempting to put hot sauce in a drink, putting a hamper over his head.

“Why am i in drink prison?”

“Cocktail crimes.” Brian said, barely keeping a giggle repressed.

“Alcoholic atrocities” Ashes mirrored, a smile on their face.

“Spirt scandals.” Raphaella offered. “Also, have we properly introduced ourselves to Brian? Like at all.”

The group froze. “Well, Tim and Marius did, and I know OF jonny.” Brian blushed.

“Well THAT wont do!” Raphaella moved to get up, but Ivy was still across her. “Oh. never mind then.”

“Behold! Our science teacher. Forgetting her wife is on her.” Marius said, snatching up a Ashes-made drink. “Thats Raphaella La Cognizi, shes a science theater at the middle school, and the lady laying on her is Ivy Alexandra-Cognizi, Librarian at the same school and a secret agent.”

“...inside joke or am I being incriminated again?”

“Inside joke.” Ivy said, “..again?”

“Coninute Marius!” Brian said, cutting off Ivy’s coming questions.

“Oh yeah, The one angry man is Jonny Vangelis-”

“What do you think he does for a living?” Nastya but-Brian-isnt-supposed-to-know-that asked.

Brian considered, “on one hand, i could see a welder or some construction gig, on the other, either childcare or a tailor. Any of the above.” Brian was met with surprised stares. “Gunpowder In the eye?”

“Imma tailor Howdid you GUESS THAT?” Jonny asked, speech heavily slurred.

“What kind of expression is that?” Ivy asked, joining the horde.

“gunpowder in the eye?” Brian asked, as Ivy egan typing it out in her phone. “Sort of a “Right on the Money” Kinda deal.”

Ivy hummed, and Marius Continues, introducing Ashes and Nastya to him.

Eventually, jonny got two drunk and rowdy, and elbowed Brian in the gut. Jonny hissed.

“Fuck,what ya maidof?” Jonny voice was slurred, and Brian looked around. None of the sober folks noticed, in lue of Tim and Marius singing a cover of some shanty. 

“Jonny your drunk.”

“NoImnot.”

“Jonny stop drinking please.”

“Never” Jonny was begging to sink into the stool, before nearly falling out. “Shit blacked out ther. Yamight be right.”

Brian sighed, and watched Jonny stumble out of his seat. Suddenly Jonny nearly fell, and Brian grabbed him. He sighed, and lifted jonny into a bridal carry, making sure he was unseen by the group.

Soon, brian returned to the circle of music.

“wait, Brian!” Tim suddenly said, holding a banjo by the neck. “That song you were preforming earlier!”

“Cinders song?”

“Will you preform it for us?”

Brian looked around the confused faces,then at tim.

“How about a different one?” Tim joined the crowed of confused faces as Brian took the banjo and began to play.

Brian was quite fond of the song of hereward the wake, and if just happened to be good for his range, so be it.


	4. Think of Me (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day!
> 
> Also i finally managed to write Angst!

Red and yellow and orange and green and blue and purple and silver and gold and white and black. Oil in her mouth and ears and nose and eyes she was certain were closed. Pain running through her spine and neck. Tears stung at her closed eyes. Silver grey metal piercing every limb. Glow and plasma and teeth and eyes and rainbow and roses and suns and trees and pain. 

And Raphaella La Cognizi, middle school teacher was gone. And what remained of Raphaella La Cognizi, former science officer of the Aurora was there.

\------------ 

Gore dripped down the wall, and Raphaella smiled. Pitch black ink coated skin, silver eyes and wings and pain but she could ignore it. She spent millenia being shot and drinking acid and pain.

There was someone behind her. Tim. but green and glass. 

Her sight blurred, and a white smile spread across cold void face, rose red gore across her face, and rainbow slick shine.

Tim screamed, and ran. And what remained of Raphaella La Conizi, former science officer of the Aurora laughed.

\-------------------

Brian's eyes were cold metal, catching the few rays of light that entered the alleyway. Swirls of steel and pitch cameras started back to her ink shine eyes. 

“You. aren't. Her.”

“What tipped you off Drumbot?” she laughed. 

“What did you do?”

“I wanted a shot at the life we were denied.” 

“You took someone else's life away.”

“Your not much better~”

“I didn't have a choice.” Brian's voice was steel and bronze.

“What do you want?” she hissed.

“You to stay down, and go back to the dead.”

“Your no fun Drumbot!”

“And your arnt her.”

“I am definity Raphaella La Cognizi.” Brian looked around. The alleyway was empty. And the bloody tracks had not led anyone. He pressed Raph into a wall, lips pressed close to her neck. “Drumbot~”

Brian laughed, cold and angry, “Raphaella would have shot me to pieces.” Brian whispered, and a gunshot rang out.

Brian was gone, the metal silhouette of the Drumbot stood tall clenching a gunshot wound.

And what remain of Raphaella La Cognizi, former science officer of the Aurora, stepped from the alley, void black shuffled out.


	5. As a Train goes by. (Part 2)

It was a game. It had always been a game. The hollow bang from its pistol was the soundtrack to the mad hunt Brian had inadvertently gotten evolved in. When he had switched to metal mode, he couldn't tell you, all that was on his mind was running from the thing that wasn’t Raphaella.

It was running, chasing him down from the ground. But he was faster, leading it down empty streets and keeping it from people. Its footsteps suddenly disappeared. It was flying, and nothing was faster than a cognizi in the air.

Before brian could even react, he was on the ground, oil slick boot against the back of his throat, the heat of its rifle seeping through his hair.

“Oh COME ON drumbot!” it laughed, as Brian tried to push himself up, but it's heel was pushing into the soft bit of metal where his spind met his skull,causing sparks of colour to pass over his eyes. “You're stronger than that.”

A loud clatter echoed through the street, a familiar sword landed close enough for him to grab. He looked up, Seeing one of the older Erikas holding Anna close to their chest. He didn't realise he got so close to Josies.

Brian reached over, slowly as to not grab the thing that wasn't Raphaella’s attention. His hand slipped around the cold steel, which hummed with lovecraftian life. Yeah it was asgardian. 

He waited, muscles taut and ready, until it's heel came up slightly. That was all Brian needed, swinging the longsword loosely, he buried the humming metal in its oil arm.

It cried out, and brian leapt up, choking one hand up to the guard and gripping near the pommel with the other, he swung the sword, a series of bright flashes running down the blade as it cut into what-remained-of-Raphaella’s shoulder.

It looks at brian, covered in oil and dirt, wielding an Asgarian weapon and it ran. It flew faster than Brian could run, but he kept chase, until it suddenly stopped and dived down.

\-----------

Tim was not having a good day. Some dumbass absolutely wrecked his store, Jonny ate his lunch, he couldn't find Brian or Raphaella, his hair was a mess. Oh and he WAS ALSO BEING HELD DOWN AT PISTOL BY WHAT HE COULD ONLY DESCRIBE AS BENDY’S OIL COUSIN.

It was not a good day. He had an appreciation from guns and explosions, even if that appreciation had diminished slightly after serving in the military, but the sight of a Pistol aimed at his head was not a welcome one, especially seeing the cold silver eyes and wings of the one aiming it. It Would kill him with no hesitation, and Tim was far from ready to die.

The gushing, pulsing, rushing sound of his heart in his skull was more than enough to cover the heavy, fast, metallic footsteps, until they were far too close for Tim’s liking. 

And suddenly, in the blink of an eye, she was off him. He was drenched in oil and blood, but he was alive.

A hand was thrust toward him, and Tims eyes followed the arm. A man, similarly drenched in oil and blood, the sun wreathed his head like a halo, copper hair shining like charged wire.

Tim took his hand, and the man helped him to his feet. The man was tall, bordering on 7 ft, and Tims earlier comparison to copper wire was, surprisingly apt.

He was made of metal, Bronze and silver plates making skin and a smile, one too soft not to be human in some sense. His hair really was coiled up wire, though he wasn't quite sure how his beard worked. Tim found himself staring at the man's eyes, they were two different lenses. One looked to be more camra like, while the other more glass and human. Tim shook himself a little.

“Uh, thanks!” He said, rubbing oil from his face in vain.

“No problem!” The man's voice was so very human, not a trace of robotic rumble or inhumanity. He glanced glanced over, before stiffening and rushing over to the slumped form beside them, the clatter of his sword dropping echoed through the air.

It-no she- looked up. Her skin shone like oil, reflections of colours glowing acoss pale skin. She coughed, and the metal man slid to her side. She giggled, and the she sang.

“ _ Metal bound, his heart beats still, _ ” melancholy hung in her voice, with an odd echo, like two were singing,“ _ all alone and a loney, he's not for heaven, nor yet for hell, _ ” 

And the man of metal joined in, “ _ Lost in the cosmos loney, _ ”

The words hung in the air like heavy rain or an eulogy. Something to be revered, to be honored.

Black smoke swirled into nonexistent wind, and where the winged woman was, Raphaella lay, scooped into his arms.

“RAPH!” Tim called, and the metal man passed her to him.

“Make sure shes ok?” The man asked, a heaviness in his voice. Tim nodded and the man walked off. Tim watched for a moment, before running off to find...anyone.


	6. Clear the thistles and brambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my Shitty attempt at writing Jonny's accent

Brian gripped the sink edge, his breath burned at the back of his throat as his heart pounded loud and fast in his chest.

It was sufficting pressure. A cord wrapped around old and warped metal lungs, lungs that, like the rest of him, never came back quite right after Fort Galfridian. His joints started to cry at him, and he didn't notice.

He held Raphaella, the Raphaella that belonged here,  unlike him, she was wanted, she was needed, she was breathing, only faintly though, and he couldn’t help. He had watched the last piece of the Aurora’s crew dissolve away from Raphaella’s form, and couldn't do shit to help. His arms felt heavy, soreness worming its way through his joints.

A knock startled him from his mind’s wandering warping. He moved and opened the door, and shook himself when he realised that they weren't actually at his bathroom door. 

“I need...something.” Brian muttered to himself, heading to his front door,

Jonny and Ashes stood behind. Ashes suddenly looked very confused, rightfully so as brian had left the apartment with them and Tim earlier in the day.

“Brian, when did you get back?” they asked.

Brian opened his mouth to answer when jonny interrupted, “We can gossip later, right now, Raphaella’s freakin out over bein’ possessed by some freaky demin!” Brian had never heard anything other than Jonnys attempts at remembering his new texas accent rather than the ships strange franken-accent, and he was beginning to fall back-back-back-back in love.

“Wait what?”

“I don’ know! Tim ain’t gotten round to tellen’ us the story, something bout rainbows and oil and metel men!”

“Either way”Ashes silenced the panicking texin, “were having a hard time calming Raph down, do you think you could help us?”

“I can try?” Ashes led Brian to Tim's apartment, where the group apparently planned to hide for the apocalypse.. 

Ivy was tucked under Raphaella’s arms, held tightly to her chest. She was pale, oil stuck to her hair and stained her clothing. She shook, tears shone on her face. Tim didn't look much better, eyes dark and tired. He shook slightly, and was sipping on something, probably alcoholic.

Brian looked around, before sneaking off to get a banjo.

Once he did, he draped himself over the arm of the couch and began to play. For a moment it was just warm up, a warm up that soon settled into Riddle of the Sphinx, slowly bled into the Hanged man rusts, which suddenly changed into Our Boy Jack.

“Why?” Tim asked, “Not complaining, but?”

Brian sighed, “My friends were some really unlucky people, and anytime we ended up in a situation we couldn't do jack shit about, we’d make music, which brought us all together and let us relax a bit, so… now when i feel helpless, i find an instrument.”

“Huh.” Raphaella sighed, having relaxed her vice grip on Ivy, before gently getting up and fetching a keyboard, “Know any easy songs to play then?”

Tim and ivy smiled, and went off to get their own instruments.

Teaching the four Pump Shanty was a bit of a trial and error situation, since they didn't have a violin until Marius arrived, bursting down the door to see Ashes and Jonny giggling over their friends inability to sing the song.

“I’ve done this,” Brian giggled out, “HUNDREDS OF TIMES! Why can i sing this.”

“Sheet music might help.” Ivy pointed out, gesturing with their fluet.

“And we have Marius so Violin like we need,” Raphaella said with a smile.

“...i have sheet music. HOLD ON,” Brian practically flew down the hallway, past marius who was still very confused. Once Brian returned with the large binder of the Once Upon A Time (in space) sheet music.

“Jeez Brian, how long was this album suppose to be?” Jonny snarked.

“Only 8 songs, but there where anywhere from 10 to 6 of us at any given time on a bunch of different instruments, with at least 5 of us singing, so there's a lot of sheet music.” Brian began to pass it out, his joints going back to their complaining, “So are you and ashes joining in Jonny?” Brian absentmindedly popped his fingers, the quiet pop of wire nerves settling back into place.

“Yeah sure,” Ashes said.

“How do you pop your fingers like that?” Jonny asked, ignored by Brian.

Brian passed Ashes and Jonny their parts.

The rendition of Pump Shanty was muffled, too soft and too loud but it was needed, it was comfortable, and was exactly what the Doctor ordered. The Doctor being Brian. 


	7. God took the stars, and he Tossed them,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh, what if Brian met Galahah again? And had to explain what happened to him. Would that be fucked up or what? :)

Brian was usually either too hot or too cold, and he greatly prefered cold, or atleast choosing to be warm with layer after layer. Lucky for Brian, it was a cold day outside and in, so he had an excuse to layer a long sleeve, hoodie and leather jacket over each other through his goings around.

The fallout from the Not Raphaella possessing Raphaella and the subsequent battle was still felt through the city and people on guard for both the oil lady, and the metal man, aka Brian.

Brian himself was still nervous, and kept the best approximation of his old suit and top hat as well as the sword in his built in storage (Aka anywhere without a joint or important “organ”).

Tim was talking, something about work at the music store, when the air suddenly spiked in temperature.

“Woah,” tim said, “what just-?”

People began to run toward the city square, a family voice’s yell filling the air. At some point, Tim left Brian’s side, and yet Brian was still. He slinked off to an alley in a haze, changing into his suit.

Eventually, Brian made his way to the crowd to see a figure he had only seen well upside down. Warmth radiated from him as he spoke, telling the story of Fort Galaphrand as a warning to sin.

“Now you may be asking yourself, ‘Father Galahad, how did you learn all this, how did all this begin? well-”

“ _ Deep within the depths of the station, _ ” Brian began to sing, closing his eyes, the crowd parting around as he made his way to Galahad, “ _ You’d find the key that brings your salvation, Ornate and hidden past pain and privation, _ ” tears stung at his eyes as he approached, “ _ It’s clutched in the Captain’s cold hands, But take your seat, the one that they warn you from, _ ” Brain opened his eyes, catching Galahad's pure gold and shining eyes, “ _ Galahad, be strong, its visions May overwhelm but they won’t steer you wrong, Follow them through to your fate. _ ”

Galahad laughed, “ _ Well son that’s a hell of a story, But hanged man I’m glad ya choose me. _ ” Galahad pushed up the brim of his hat, his pure gold eyes shimmering, “ _ I know what’s it's like when those bastards, Just can’t see, _ ” Galahad stuck out his hand, “ _ I won’t forget what you told me, I’ll do what I need, If there’s any hope it’ll save us _ ” Brian took it, relieved at how cool his skin was, “ _ We might be freed, From the heat, From the violence,From the hatred in their hearts. _ ”

Brian smiled slightly as Galahad seemed to realise that he was real.

“Hanged man!” Galahad cried, dropping to his knees, “you're alive! H-how! The station!”

“Fell into the sun, I know,” Brian nodded, “my nerves are still shot. ”

“How-how are you ALIVE! That orb of damnation-”

“The star?” Brian pointed up, “Fort Galaphrad was a bit of an oddity, most civilizations live around a star, a sun,” 

“So, my visions were of?” 

“The pilot directing the station into Avalon.” Brian nodded.

“So I was wrong?”

“No, you were right, but for the wrong reason.”

“So we still needed the GRAIL to save us, but the collective sin wasn’t dragging us into the sun, just the pilots.” 

Brian nodded, placing a hand on Galahad's shoulder. He looked up, 

“It's been a very long time Galahad.” Brian said, tears forming in his eyes.

“What? How long?”

“Well, i was stuck in Avalon for...a century before some friends finally got me out. And then a couple millennium passed before I died and ended up here on earth. How long have you been here?”

“Only a few months I thought,” Galahad said, standing up. “Millennium…”

Brian nodded, 

“Hanged man-”

“You can use my name, you know.”

“...Merlin?” 

“No, how did you people even get that from…” Brian sighed, and smiled “Drumbot.”

“Drumbot?”

“Drumbot!” Brian saw Galahad’s confusion, “cause, you know,” Brian knocked on his arm, the heavy clank echoed through the square. “Drumbot.”

“Oh.. well. Drumbot, i thank you, you brought us so close to salvation, to stopping our own destruction, even if we couldn't, it wasn't your fault.” Galahad smiled, placing a hand to Brian’s forearm, his skin suddenly warm “Try not to feel guilt over our failure.”

And with that Galahud turned to the very confused crowd.

“My Friends, My People, Oh My FLOCK! Listen to my words about this if nothing else. This man is a prophet, one who tried to save my world, and could do nothing to save us, hanged as he was. Trust in him, let The Hanged man lead, Let the Drumbot set our beat my people! Merlin will protect us, his visions lighting his path!” and with that galahad turned, and walked, disappearing into a shower of gold and silver shine.

A moment passed, and Brian himself turned, walking off to find a place to change.


	8. Come closer don't be shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! its been a while,

There is a woman haunting the libraries. You’ve seen her in one, from the corner of your eye, wreathed in ink black night and soft shadow. And you’d thought nothing of her. She’d still been there when your tired eyes passed back over the fellow students doing late night studies. Still swaddled in the darkness, staring at a book only she’d see the words of. 

And then you noticed you could see her book just fine. The soft reds and yellows and gold lettering on the worn cover, written in some Aribiac text you couldn't read. The sun was setting, but it had not taken all its light beyond the horizon, and the fluorescent bulb hummed above her.

You rose and walked out, taking note of the pile of texts she sat in, each in languages you didn't know.

Ivy was never a particularly violent person, and if she needed to be, she was never fond of gunfire. Something felt wrong and evil about the sound. So she used more, blunt and bladed means of defending herself. At first, her fellow mechs had teased her about this. Until she beheaded Jonny in one fell swoop. They didn't make fun of her for her distrust of bullets after that.

And her less brutal nature combined with her preference of more “Brutal” Weapons and love of reading, ment she knew damn well how her last moments before true death were going to go.

Reading as many books and magazines she could get her hands on, and threatening anyone who bothered her. The only time she ever stopped,was to put books away for the librarians.

But a mind, even as a mechanism, can only go for so long until it becomes tired. And having carved her own way through her own battle, she was ready.

The blast had, of course, not actually hurt anyone. Ivy alway did her best to somewhat protect mortals. But it was loud and scary enough to attract a certain drumbot.

Brian was tired, Ivy could see that right off the bat. His movements were slower, less deliberate, more mechanical than human. His posure was tight, stiff, before relaxing when he saw her. He stepped closer, slow and deliberate.

“Alexandria.” Brian said, a slight smile flicking through his metal plates.

“Drumbot.” she smiled and reached a sludge hand out for his own.

“I assume no one was purposely injured?” 

“Of course, i choose to be deliberate,”

Brian nodded, “May i ask what's going on, my lovely Archivist?”

“of course,” Ivy nodded, “To be curt, none of us are quite ready, and so we came back. La Cognizi’s little stunt sort of, poked a hole through the veil, allowing us to ooze through.”

Brian nodded, “So I should expect to see the others soon?”

“I believe so, yes, and I trust they won't be so easy to deal with.” Ivy smiled, before getting down on her knees, “That being said, I'm ready.”

Brian sighed, gently placing a hand on Ivy's head, before raising his sword.


	9. describe the skies to me

Brian was working on his arm. Routine maintenance, changing the oil, removing the screws to let them heal, the works! 

Holding his arm over the oil tray as sensation followed the black substance, Brian sighed. He had done his left arm first, meaning this was going to get slightly messy. The stream of oil slowed to a steady drip, then an unsteady one, then stopped. Brian took his right hand and gently maneuvered the arm to its side. Brian placed a funnel in a vein, and then he gently poured the cool oil in.

Sparks of sensation shone across his metal skin as the fresh oil began to pump. Brian replaced the vein’s cap and the metal plate that made his skin. He wiggled his fingers, the bursts of feeling returning reaching his fingers. He sighed, standing up. He’d have to wait to do his chest for later.

Brian stretched, his shoulders quietly popping. A knock came from his door, and Brian sighed, going to answer.

  
  


Tim stood at the door, a wide smile on his face.

“BRIAN!” Tim yelled.

“Yeah?”

“Guess who’s dragging everyone to the Carnival?” Tim pulled out a handful of wrist bands.

“Really?” Brian asked, “How’d you convince Jonny and Ashes to come along?”

“I bribed them with funelcake and also a promise of a massive bonfire.”

“Ah.” Brian nodded. “What time?”

“Now!” Tim smiled, and Brian sighed, shoving his feet into his shoes and grabbing his coat off the door.

“Lets go.”

“Do you just keep stuff by the door to leave?”

“Yup.”

“Why?”

“If i ever need to either bust one of you fuckers out of jail, or go on the run, i’d rather like to have a coat.”

“That's a really random thing to be worried about.” Tim smiled before thinking, “Oh my god your worried about that! Why do you think that we’d end up in jail?”

“Ashes, Jonny, and you, either Arson or Assault, Nastya and Raph for blowing something up with science, and for Marius and Ivy, heist gone wrong.”

“...why have you thought about this?” Tim giggled, tying his hair up in a bun as they neared their group.

“What has Brian been thinking about?” Jonny asked, looking up from attempting to tie his shoe on one leg.

“How we'd end up in jail.” Tim laughed, and Jonny fell to the ground with a wheeze,

“Why??” Marius laughed, before Raphaella elbowed him in the gut. 

“So how did i end up in jail?” She asked.

“Science gone wrong, blew up a building, with either Nastya or Ivy helping.”

“Sounds about right.” Raph smiled.

\-----------------------------

The Carnival lights kicked on, and Brian smiled. The blues and greens and reds of the lights cast shimmering halos over Jonny and Tim. 

Tims hair had fallen out of its bun, now laid down in their loose curls. His eyes glowed in the lights, the honey gold shimmered behind his glasses. He wore a wild grin as he egged Jonny on as he tore into a funnel cake the size of his own head. Jonny himself had a wild look in his eyes, tearing into the treat with wild abandon, a leather coat thrown around his shoulders. His hair fell gently in his dark eyes, powdered sugar stuck to his mouth- fuck Brian was still in love, and Natysa knew.

“So Brian.” Nastya smiled, “Jonny or Tim?”

“yes” Brian murmured into his hands.

“Oh you poor poor lovesick fool.”

“Oh my loves, raise a glass” Brian murmured.

Natysa nodded, for lack of any other responses, before patting Brian on the shoulder and rising, joining Marius and Raphaella in their egging on Ivy and the balloon game.

Brian sighed, before joining in the celebrations, leaving his mourning for another day.

\---------------

Brian gasped for air as he coughed up oil. Natsya and Jonny were still on their feet, but Marius and Ashes wheezed next to each other, Marius had been knocked out cold, and Ashes was checking him over as best they could. Jonny was snapping at the men who attacked them, Nastya was holding him back and trying to deescalate the situation. And Brian was on his hands and knees wheezing from a blow what would have normally broken something. 

A bat to the chest was nowhere near the worse thing Brian had experienced. and two people looking for a fight were not the most threatening thing in the world.

He could feel the deep dent in his chest began to warp. He looked around, trying to find something metal to mask the coming bang. A thick metal pipe poked out slightly from a scrap pile, Which Brian grabbed with a slight scraping noise. ‘Drumbot Brian’ he thought to himself, before giggling.

The fight had progressed much farther than Brian had believed, Ashes now stood, voice hushed and serious, and Jonny, Natsya and Marius were nowhere in sight. 

He stood, hand on his chest and Pipe in hand.

A hollow thump echoed through the alley, and an assailant fell to the ground, a familiar shape standing behind him. A still moment passed, Natysa readied herself, Brian came back to a human form and the other assailant stood in shadow. 

The attacker ran, dodging around the silhouette, who hummed.

“Hmm, i thought i saw…” Dr. Carmilla smiled, her eye dark and sad “nevermind, are you two alright?”

‘She doesnt recognise us?’ Brian thought to himself, before smiling slightly, kicking a trash can with a false hiss, the loud metallic clatter masking the sound of his chest popping back into place.

“You ok Brian?” Nastya asked.

“Yeah, didn't see the can.” He hissed, before cursing under his breath. “We should meet up with the others.”

“Others?” Carmilla asked with a worried expression.

“Three of our friends got in the fight too,” Nastya suddenly paled, “Oh god I hope they’re ok!” 

“Well, lets go find them!” Brian said, Dancing out of the trash heap while whipping oil of his face.

“Sad to say, but i must be on my way,” Carmilla said, voice heavy, “however, i hope you’r friends are ok!”

“Thanks Doc!” Natysa said with a wave, Before bolting away. Brian nodded, before following

\------------

Marius was fine. He definitely had a concussion, but it wasn't an awful. He was however, watching BRian with an added scrutiny.

The man was moving around and carrying a ravenous Jonny over his shoulder after taking bat to his chest so hard to make him cough shit up. And now was moving around and smiling and breathing just fine! No normal human was able to do that. And Marius was worried.

Raphaella helped him up stairs, and let him loose, heading into her and Ivy’s apartment. Marius had no plans to go to his place, instead trying Brian door. Surprised when it opened. Brian usually locked his door, so it being open was odd to say the least, which did not help Marius worry.

Brian's place was dark, the blinds drawn and lights off. The only light in the apartment glowed faintly down a hallway. Slowly, steadily, he made his way down the hall, doing his best to ignore the horror movie vibes the hall had. 

The light seeped from a nearly closed door, the bathroom, marius assumed, and deep metallic clicks and bangs wisped from behind. He took a deep breath and knocked. Barely a moment passed, when a heavily metallic thump followed by the clattering of plastic and the twap of a half full cardboard box falling. A gentle annoyed groan followed.

“Who is it and why are you in my place?” brian asked, and marius opened the door.

“Sorry, I was worried since…” Marius drifted off as he opened the door. Brian was in the Bathtub the wrong way and fully dressed, a box of oil sat on its side, and a plastic tray of old black oil had split all over the floor. At first, brian looked annoyed, than nervous. “Brian, What the hell?”

“...I can explain.”

“Can you now?” Marius really had no idea what was going on, but really hoped Brian didn't realise.

“I was inventing?” Brian didn't realise.

“What about tools?

“Attempting to dye fabric?”

“Where did the old oil come from?”

“Purifying my own oil?”

“In the bathtub- OH MY GOD!” Marius finally got it, and began jumping up and down. “Brian!!!!”

“Marius…”

“Brian!!!”

“Marius..”

“Your the Drumbot!!!” Marius whispered.

“No one did ask my full name” brian blushed, curling into his chest. 

“Holy shit your a robot.” all of Marius excited energy seemed to evaporate in a moment as he realised what that meant.

“...that's what your going to focus on here?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its been a while, but i got some new ideas. next chapter is a fight chapter! also i'm going to stop with the lyric titles.


	10. a moment between two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius gives Brian a gentle repreve

“Brian!” Josie's voice called through the store.

“Coming!” 

“Can you help me unload, this?” Josie gestures at the large box, closed with thick industrial nails, “Apparently the Salvation Army got it and hasn't been able to get rid of it. They think its haunted! How silly!”

“Well, not too silly, i’ve lived in haunted places before.” Brian said, readying the dollie.

“Really? Have any good paranormal experiences?” 

“...one of my friends got possessed. That was weird.” Brian began moving the large box inside, and he swore he heard humming.

\-----------

If Brian had blood, it would be draining from his face. 

“Oh how lovely!” Josie said with a grin, looking over the clockwork man. The clockwork man in a scarlet red uniform and a rather familiar mustache. Joise plucked a letter that was pinned to the open wooden wall. “Oooohhh! Apparently it’s called the Toy Soldier, and it either sings or will play the mandolin. Also has an affinity for tea and….teeth?”

Brian stood still. The Toy Soldiers paint had flaked away, its ever cheery grin looked more forced than ever, and its uniform was wrinkled and faded, it looked so very unlike the TS Brian knew. “L-looks like it needs some repairs done, i can take care of it if you want?” he managed to stutter out.

“Brian that would be Lovely!” Joise stepped inside, gently dogging the Toy Soldier to peak behind, “oh it has a great deal more uniforms How wonderful,” Josie handed him the package, “I’ll leave you to it then! Paint is in the office drawers!”

BRian nodded, and gently placed TS on his shoulder.

\-------

Brian sighed. The royal guardsman's uniform had been ironed out, and left on the table.

“Ok,” Brain said, “I know you don't like your uniform’s being changed without your permission, so I ironed out this one for you to change into. I need to eat lunch, so i'll be back. I'll patch up the uniform for you, if you change.”

Brian stepped out of the small storage room he comindered for the toy soldier, casting one last glance at the clockwork man. 

Lunch slowly passed, and Brian stepped into the Mannequin Room, as an Erika put it when they peaked in.

A part of brian told him that nothing would happen, a second part of Brian really wanted nothing to happen, and the third part of brian was terrified for something to happen.

The toy soldier had changed into the Royal guardsman's uniform, complete with its plume hat.

Brian gave a shaky sigh, picking up the neatly folded rose red uniform. “It's good to see you TS.” he said, the soft metallic whirring of his robotic voice itching in. in the corner of his eye, he saw TS stiffen and he left, blinking oil out of his eyes.

\-----------

Brian brought the uniform home to touch up, it was something to do, and kept him from talking to Marius, who had a very familiar look in his eyes that said “I would like to figure out what the hell is going on in your head”. After explaining what happened to him, what/who he was and why he had been acting so weird to Jonny and Tim god he was so helpless when it came to them, things had been… oddly tense between them. Not a bad tension, like placing too much weight on a spring, more like a band ready to snap. If done wrong someone was getting hurt, but if done right, then movement becomes easier. And Brian did not want to find out which.

Unfortunately, Marius did, and banged on his door when he was finishing up the uniform.

“Hello Marius,” Brian said, trying (and failing )to keep the one biological function in his body from going apeshit, “what's up?”

Marius held up a large weighted blanket. “Couch, now.” 

“Marius..” brian sighed, eyes pleading with him not to do this now.

“I will drag you there myself.” He threatened, and Brian sighed, stepping aside to let Marius in.

Marius, making good on his threat, grabbed Brian's hand and pulled, barely letting him close the door.

Brian ended up with his head on Marius' chest, listening to Marius’s heart beat as he gently played with his hair.

“Is this ok?” Marius asked, pulling the weighted blanket over them.

Brian (who’s hair hadn't been played with since Jonny died and was close to tears) nodded, “I'm not sure what you're going for here.” 

Marius sighed, “one of these days, i'm going to make you tell me everything about your alternate universe, future timeline, wherever you came from. But you are clearly tired, and you need rest. So if you want to talk, feel free, but you don’t need to.”

Brian wanted to talk. God he wanted to talk. He tried, but the second he said something, Something about Tim, Gunpowder Tim, the Tim with a maniacal look in his mechanical eyes when he watched Brian swing a sword, the Tim that taught jonny how to braid using Brian's wire hair, the Tim with a trained horde of Octo Kittens with a better everyone except Brian because he named it Flesh Brian. 

Or something about Jonny, Jonny D’ville, the Jonny who laughed as they burned The City, The Jonny who sang love songs when he thought they were asleep, the jonny who was often cornered on top of an appliance by the Octokittens. 

Everytime he tried to say the words, they fizzled in his throat..

He tried to broaden the stories, Aurora, the Mechanisms, Dr. Carmilla. Then Narrow, His confusion with the moon, his going off on Zeus, his new found obsession with actual cats. Each time the words faded like sparks in his throat..

That was until he brought up the Toy soldier’s uniform. 

“You’d think an old rose red uniform that lived with us would be in worse shape.” His voice was hoarse, and shaky.

“It's very pretty, who's it?” Marius asked.

“It's the Toy Soldiers’.” Brian said,a hazey, somber smile on his face. “I think i scared it today. It wasn't expecting to hear my voice.” Brian melted into Marius’s touch, “But it was nice to see it.”

“It made teeth-tea.” Brian purred.

“What?”

“It put teeth in tea. It was bad, and i drank it. Upset my burner for weeks.”

“Burner?”

“I dont have a stomach you know? No stomach, no intestines, nothing. Just a furnace.” 

“Huh…”

  
Silence hung in the air once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter to start us off!


End file.
